For example, a vehicle is mounted with a navigation apparatus as a map display apparatus to display a map based on map data. The navigation apparatus uses the map matching technique that matches the current position with a road to correct an error in the current position. Recently, for example, the navigation apparatus in patent literature 1 uses raster map data as map data distributed from a server.